Youkai Rin
by Saber Knight
Summary: The Shikon Jewel is dropped and lost. Rin finds the jewel, and not knowing what is was, wishes on some stars in the night sky. Her wishes come true and the next day, Rin is suddenly... Read to find out. Rin/Sess, Kag/Kouga, Sango/Miroku, Inu/Kirara.


**Summary: Naraku was found and easily killed after he went into a Mental Ayslum. The Inu Group found the rest of the jewels and got the whole Shikon Jewel whole. And then they lost it and a young girl found it... This is where our story begins... And not where Naraku got sent to a Mental Ayslum... Oh yeah, Kouga and Inuyasha are still fighting more frequently, Kouga still being fast and strong even without the Shards... AND, Kouga, Hakkaku, Ginta, and the other six wolves that traveled with the three: Fang, Wolf, Hawkeye, Claw, Tails, Scruffy are all friends with Rin and Sesshomaru, more or less with Jaken... Less or more less... And the Shikon Jewel can Mind Talk with beings close to it... But it has a sore throat during the beginning... Don't know how.**

Rin looked at the small object in her hands. Unknown to her it was the Shikon Jewel, able to grant any wish (Or wishes). "I wonder what this is?" Rin asked herself, wondering if she could make a necklace for Sesshomaru with it. "Maybe it's a wishing stone?" She asked again, studying it once more. She looked up into the night sky and saw several stars.

She smiled wide and began wishing upon the stars, but unbeknowist to her, the stone would grant her wishes. "I wish that I could be a Youkai just like Lord Sesshomaru. I wish my wolf friends could be much stronger and much faster. I wish I could understand animals." She liked Sango's pet Two-Tails and wanted to know what she thought, and just remembering that part she added one more thing. "And I wish Kirara's deepest wish would come true."

She smiled, jumped up, and ran back to Lord Sesshomaru's Campsite with the stone clenched in her hands. When she got back there she saw everybody was already asleep, so she put the stone in Ah-Un's saddles pocket and laid down on Sesshomaru's fur pelt. She nuzzled into the warmth and fell asleep.

The jewel glowing bright pink before going back to its original color.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha woke up, yawned, jumped down from his tree, stretched, looked around the campsite, and let out a girly scream that echoed throught the Era... It also woke everyone up.<p>

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, wiping her eyes.

"What is it?" Miroku was on his feet and ready for an attack.

"Now what?" Shippo said.

Not getting a response, the three of them turned to Sango. Shippo screamed and flew into the air. Miroku's eyes went wide. Kagome's also went wide but not like Miroku's.

Before them, Sango was looking at the young girl beside her in pure shock. This girl was a youkai, she had two tails, like Kirara's own but larger. A long sleeve white shirt showing her midriff. Black soft gloves hiding her hands and wrist and a bit of the arm. Black shorts that didn't go to far down. Fur like Kirara's around her neck but not attached to. And black light-material boots. And right above the boots, on erach side, was one single marking like Kirara had on her tails an legs. She had bright red eyes, fair skin, blonde hair as the same color as Kirara's, and had black cat ears on her head. There was also a black diamond shape marking in the middle of her forehead.

Without warning Inuyasha was sent flying into a tree that plummted to the ground on top of him and Kagome's hands were being held. "Hello Kagome." Came Kouga's voice.

"Nee-san!" Cried Hakkaku and Ginta at the same time as Kouga talked and hugged her. Six barks from the six wolves brought Kagome back to reality.

"How... Kouga... Hakkaku... Ginta... How... Your stronger... Faster..." Their physical make-up had changed slightly from yesterday but it was clear they were much stronger.

"Why are they looking at me?" Kirara asked herself as she sat up, wiping the sleeping dust out of her eyes, and then stretched like a cat.

"Kirara...?" Sango asked, touching her.

"Hmmm...?" Kirara said looking at her.

"Your a... a... Hanyou?" Sango asked.

Kirara blinked and then looked at her reflection in a mirror Kagome held out. She jumped up, smiling real big, and shrieked in joy. "Where's Inuyasha?" Kirara asked as she landed back to earth.

"Mutt-face is over there." Kouga said pointing at Inuyasha who just got out of the tree.

Without warning, Kirara was instantly latched onto Inuyasha, purring, and rubbing cheek to cheek. Another scream from Inuyasha as he climbed a tree with Kirara right behind him.

"I knew she liked him." Was Shippo's only response as, again, Kirara rubbed cheek to cheek with Inuyasha. She was saving the kissing for later, she wanted her kiss to be long and... VERY memorable.

* * *

><p>Lord Sesshomaru of the West awoke to the screams of some poor, pathetic, worthless, weak, unintelligent creature. He sighed and shook his head at the stupidity of such creatures then he looked down at Rin laying by his side. His eyes widened for the first time.<p>

Lady Rin of the West (Or at least what she called herself sometimes, woke up to the sudden loss of warmth. She yawned and looked up at Sesshomaru. "Why are you in a tree, My Lord?"

Sesshomaru blinked then dropped back to the ground, on top of a passed out Jaken and approached Rin. "Rin?" He asked her.

The pain woke up Jaken and he went into a blablerring fit. "Hai!" Rin told him.

"Jaken, give your mirror to Rin." Sesshomaru glanced at Jaken who obeyed and gave his mirror to Rin while blaberring like an idiot, it suited him.

A scream of pure joy was heard as Rin looked at herself, a large smile on her face. She touched her claws to her pointed ears, to her canine teeth, traced the markings on her face, and ran her hands through her long silver hair. She marvelled at the kimone she wore, which was just like Sesshomaru's but smaller and without the accesories.

"I'm a Youkai!" She cried out in joy then hugged Sesshomaru, saying the three words over and over.

* * *

><p>Later, Rin explained her wish on the star (Forgetting the Stone) and back at the Inu Group, they all watched Kirara 'play' around with Inuyasha. He screamed as Kirara started nibbling on his dog ear.<p>

Somewhere someone commented with a deep, yet calm voice; "What a poor, pathetic, worthless, weak, unintelligent creature."

"Lord Sesshomaru, why are you in a tree?"

"Rin... Youkai... How... When... How! How... How... Youkai... Rin... Youaki... Tree... Sesshomaru... Tree... Shock... Pain... Rock... PAIN!"


End file.
